Aux pieds de la femme philistine
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Parfois, quand ils n'ont pas de machiavéliques complots à ourdir, les cartes discutent, philosophent, jouent de la musique, s'aiment ou se détestent... Recueil de minifics et drabbles des méchants.
1. crinoline AlexisIda

_Recueil de tits OS sur les membres de Delilah... ensemble disparate de bidules avec ou sans spoiler, de rating divers, plus ou moins intéressants…_

_(et enfin édité en version corrigée…__)_

**Personnages/Couple :** Alexis (et les femmes :P) 

**Rating :** heu… PG-13 ?

**Disclaimer :** Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"…

**Note :** je croyais avoir fait un vrai drabble de 100 mot, mais **Loua** m'a fait remarquer qu'il n'y en avait que 98... (la faute aux stats de Words…) Tant pis, hein…

0o.

Ces robes interminables…Toute cette exubérance de dentelles et de rubans… Agréable à l'œil, certes… Cependant… Ces jupons dont on ne voit pas la fin… Ces corsets… invention démoniaque… Et la crinoline… Ah, comme je hais la crinoline ! Ce n'est pas la plus belle, ni la plus affolante ; certainement pas la plus douce, mais j'ai trouvé en Ida une qualité rare. Veste et chemise, pantalon d'homme ; parfois, pour rappeler qu'elle reste une femme, une jupe lâche, un simple jupon, un corsage lacé, rien de plus. De toutes mes maîtresses, elle est sans nul doute la plus aisée à dévêtir.


	2. corps Cassian

**Personnages: **Cassian  

**Rating :** PG  

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"…

**Timeline :** fin tome 5

Ecrite en décembre 2006 pour la **mangeuse de temps**

et corrigé par **Loua**, merci Loua...

_**Attention ! Spoil du tome 5 !**_

0o.

Je me coupe en me rasant, et je me prends les portes. Question d'habitude, c'est ce que tu m'as dit...

L'autre jour, pour essayer, je me suis mis debout, et sans plier les genoux, j'ai essayé de toucher les bout ces pieds - de mes pieds. Impossible. Le manque de souplesse de ce corps m'exaspère.

J'ai lancé un coup de poing dans le mur. Une fissure est grimpée jusqu'au plafond. La puissance de ce corps m'impressionne.

Caresser cette cicatrice sur le dos de ma main droite est devenu un tic nerveux, et les vitrines que je croise dans la rue me renvoient l'image d'un homme que je hais. Il me faudra du temps, tu m'as dit. Il me faudra du temps pour que 'ce corps' soit 'moi'...

J'ai presque envie d'insulter les femmes qui se retournent à mon passage. Elle qui n'ont jamais prêté la moindre attention à un gamin des rues... Il me faudra du temps.

Mais quand le jour sera venu, quand j'aurai apprivoisé ce reflet dans le miroir, rassure-toi, je saurai te dire 'merci'.


	3. amours JezCassian

**Personnages/Couple :** Cassian, JezabelCassian 

**Rating :** PG 

**Disclaimer : **Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "_Comte Cain_"…

**Avertissement:** guimauve -.-;

Ecrit en décembre 2006 pour le thème 'Obstacle' de **30 baisers**.

et corrigé par **Loua**, merci Loua

Oo.

J'ai fait une connerie. La connerie classique. Celle qu'on sait qu'y faut pas faire mais qu'on fait quand même. Je suis tombé amoureux. Gravement amoureux.

Déjà, tomber amoureux, c'est un truc un peu con. Mais des fois ça passe bien, des fois c'est un jeune homme de bonne famille qui tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille de bonne famille, et tout le monde va à l'église et tout le monde est content… Gentiment débile.

Et des fois ça ce passe pas comme ça… Des fois on a des trucs que les romanciers aiment bien, les « zamoures contrariées » et gnagnagna… Là encore y a plusieurs catégories, y a « l'amour à sens unique », quand « l'être aimé n'aime pas zen retour », y a « l'amour impossible », comme dans Roméo et Juliette, quand dans l'histoire y a des méchants qui refusent l'amour des deux héros, et que c'est triste, et puis vous avez les amoures contre-nature, par exemple quand on aime quelqu'un du même sexe…

Après vous avez toute une gamme de variantes, et, tout au sommet, les moins doués, ou les plus pathétiques, ceux qui adorent se compliquer la vie, ceux qui cumulent… ceux qui tombent amoureux de quelqu'un :

1. qui ne les aimera pas en retour

2. qu'ils ne devraient pas aimer pour diverses raisons sociales, professionnelles ou tout ce que vous voulez

3. alors que la société et même l'humanité toute entière réprouve ce genre d'attirance ignoble

Des tordus comme ça, j'en connais que deux : Jezabel Disraeli et moi.

J'aime Jezabel. Comme un dingue.

Jezabel aime son père.

Et on reste là, comme des cons, à se regarder en chiens de faïence, à espérer, peut-être… je sais pas, n'importe quoi…une caresse? un sourire? un regard? un baiser? Même pas non, même pas…

A la limite on pourrait espérer qu'un jour on ouvrira les yeux et qu'on arrêtera de se complaire dans ce sentiment débile, qu'on arrêtera d'aimer bêtement… Mais c'est pas possible, vouloir arrêter d'aimer.


	4. désaccord Owl

**Personnages :** Owl, et d'autres arcanes… 

**Rating :** PG 

**Disclaimer :** Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"…

Et encore corrigé par **Loua** :)

Celui-là je la dédicace à ma tite fée Morgane (ou **Mad-card**…)

0o.

- Disraeli... vous jouez à quoi, là ?

- Heu... je... non, rien... je ... croyais que ça ferait de la musique... je veux dire... du bruit ... enfin...

- Oh, malheureux ! Il ne va pas du tout apprécier !

- J'ai... fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Heu... Attendez, je vais essayer d'arranger ça...

- Non, Justice ! Ce n'est pas cette clé-là que j'avais tournée, c'était celle du dessus !

- ...

- Oh, passez-moi ça, vous n'y connaissez rien !

- Parce que vous vous y connaissez davantage en musique, Gladstone ?

- Silence, femme, laissez-moi faire... Là... comme ça ça doit être à peu près bon... non, un peu trop... heu... quelle note c'est censé faire, celle-là, déjà ?

- Vous êtes ridicule Gladstone... En plus vous avez bougé les deux seules clés que nous n'avions pas encore touchées...

- Mais taisez-vous donc ! Essayez de faire mieux, si vous le pouvez !

- Vraiment, là je pense que le mieux serait de ne plus _du tout _le toucher... Si jamais il revient et qu'il nous voit avec, il... il vaut mieux qu'on ne le touche plus...

Sage conseil, et qui tombait à point nommé, les pas légers du dernier arcane résonant justement dans le couloir. Les trois coupables eurent à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière en abandonnant l'objet du délit sur la table juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Voilà, je l'ai ! Vous allez voir, ça va beaucoup mieux sonner maintenant ! chantonna la chouette en brandissant un petit cube couleur d'ambre.

Tous acquiescèrent avec un sourire crispé. Owl passa sur les crins de son archet le bloc de colophane qu'il était parti chercher dans sa chambre, puis il saisit son violon, et commença à jouer.

Une note.

Un silence tendu.

Une deuxième note.

Puis trois autres encore, pour être sûr.

Un petit tic nerveux au coin des lèvres suivi d'un faux sourire terrifiant. Et il reposa lentement son instrument, retira ses lunettes noires, lentement, très lentement, sans se départir de ce semblant de sourire, effrayant, monstrueux, cauchemardesque. Puis susurra, doucement, en détachant bien chaque mot:

- Lequel... d'entre vous... s'est amusé... à désaccorder... mon violon ?


	5. paravent JezCassian

**Personnages/Couple :** Jezabel, Cassian (et pourquoi pas même JezabelCassian XP) 

**Rating :** PG-13 ?

**Disclaimer :** Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"…

Et toujours corrigé par **Loua**, merci Loua...

_Inspiré par quelques cases, dans "La marque du bélier rouge" X3_

0o.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller…

Ouais, peut-être... Vraiment, des fois il est terrible, celui-là… Depuis que je suis arrivé, ça va faire une demi-heure, il traîne en kimono, « Attends Cassian, je travaille, je finis un compte rendu… », « Oh, attends, mes colombes, j'ai oublié de les nourrir », « Attends, il faut que je me brosse les cheveux »… Et si on rentre trop tard cette nuit, vous allez voir que ce sera ma faute…

Mais cette fois il a l'air un peu plus décidé, il prend un pantalon et une chemise qui traînaient sur un fauteuil en me demandant :

- Où est-ce déjà ?

- Quelques rues à l'est de Regent Park…

- Bon, nous prendrons un cab pour nous rapprocher, puis nous finirons à pied… Les domestiques ?

- Son secrétaire, deux femmes de chambre, une cuisinière et un majordome. Mais c'est bon, y a pas… d… de pro… brhm...

- Cassian ? Ca va ?

Oula, oui oui, ça va, impeccable, juste un p'tit coup d'chaud…

- J'disais .. heu… Le seul truc c'est qu'y a deux chiens… Des dogues allemands. Ils dorment dans la cuisine à c'que j'ai compris...

- Bon. Tu rentreras le premier, tu neutralises les chiens avant qu'ils ne réveillent toute la maison et tu m'ouvres… il fait en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

- Je les… 'neutralise' comment ?

- Je te passerai du chloroforme.

Ouais, ça m'aurait étonné qu'il me dise de les saigner. Il ouvre son armoire d'une main en bouclant sa ceinture de l'autre.

- On peut tuer ceux qui nous résistent mais le mieux est d'agir discrètement, on va seulement récupérer des documents… Où est passée ma cravate ?

- Y en a une là, sur la table de nuit. Doctor, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Non, je veux la brune, avec les rayures fines. Tu as beaucoup d'armes sur toi ?

- Six couteaux de jet et deux poignards. Et ma navaja aussi, comme d'habitude. Doc', je peux vous poser une question ?

- Hum ? il fait en hésitant entre deux gilets.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Ca ? Quoi ça ? il demande se décidant pour le marron avec les petits boutons dorés.

- Ca, là.

- Mais… C'est un paravent. Un paravent japonais. _Byôbu_.

- Et ça sert à quoi ?

Là il me regarde bizarre.

- Cassian… Tu n'as pas bu, j'espère?

- Non, juré. Ca sert à quoi un paravent, doctor ?

- C'est seulement pour décorer, il marmonne en mettant enfin la main sur la cravate qu'il voulait…

- Ahh, d'accord, seulement pour décorer… Tout s'explique…

- Cassian, je peux savoir où tu veux en venir ?

- Oh, mais nulle part, nulle part... Je me demandais seulement pourquoi, alors que vous avez un paravent gigantesque, vous vous changez toujours devant moi…


	6. croquis CassandraJez

**Personnages/paring: **CassandraJezabel

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"…

_griffonné entre deux révisions, en avril 2008_

0o.

- Allons, de quoi désirez vous que nous parlions ? entama Cassandra en appréciant distraitement la robe de son cognac.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire que nous parlions, répondit froidement Jezabel sans lever les yeux de son calepin.

- Jezabel, Jezabel... Le dîner est fini, nous sommes passés au salon... En se genre de situation, les hommes de bonne société ont coutume, plutôt que de se réfugier derrière un carnet de note, de discuter en buvant un verre ou en fumant un cigare... Mais il est vrai que vous avez été élevé à la campagne... Les manières sont donc si différentes en province ?

Le médecin ignora superbement la pique et se contenta de marmonner:

- Si vous trouvez un sujet de conversation digne d'intérêt...

Le lord poussa un soupir, se cala dans son fauteuil et pris une gorgée d'alcool, sans cesser d'observer avec attention son invité qui noircissait page sur page.

- Bien... finit il par lâcher. Vous n'aimez pas parler politique et vous êtes inculte en histoire de l'art, les seuls sujets qui vous passionnent sont la science et les avancée de la médecine, sujets qui m'ennuient généralement au plus haut point... Nous pourrions éventuellement débattre du darwinisme mais nous risquerions d'encore nous fâcher, et vous savez combien cela me chagrine de me fâcher contre vous...

Il laissa passer un court silence, faisant tourner son verre entre ses mains, un sourire sensuel effleurant ses lèvres.

- Voulez-vous que je vous parle d'amour ?

Le crayon de Jezabel s'arrêta soudain de courir sur le papier. Le jeune homme releva la tête et, pour la première fois de la soirée, accorda un véritable regard à son interlocuteur. Un regard presque amusé.

- Voilà qui promet d'être assez comique...

Cassandra laissa échapper un léger rire -un rire grave et musical que Jezabel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier-, posa son verre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, se leva doucement et s'avança vers son hôte...

- Vous avez raison, l'amour, dans son versant purement théorique, a quelque chose d'un peu mièvre qui confine au ridicule... C'est surtout...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'il tirait doucement des mains du médecin le calepin que celui-ci n'avait pas lâché depuis le début de la soirée. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil et son sourire se fit carnassier. Il avait remarqué, bien sûr, que la mort, faisant mine de prendre des notes, était en réalité en train de dessiner, mais ce qui lui importait était le thème...

Ses mains. Ses belles mains masculines jouant avec le verre de cognac, croquées avec une précision toute anatomique. Anatomique ? Cassandra était un esthète et un mécène, s'il était incapable de faire un dessin, il savait les lire. Un homme qui collectionne les _Martyr de St Sébastien_ sait parfaitement déceler l'érotisme dans les traits où il se cache...

Il tourna une page en arrière et laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir d'aise en reconnaissant le bas de son visage, ses propres lèvres entre-ouvertes en un sourire évocateur. Une page encore, ses mains à nouveau. Il estima qu'il n'était plus vraiment nécessaire de jouer aux sous-entendus à présent.

- C'est surtout dans son versant trivialement pratique que cet art devient passionnant, ne pensez vous pas ? acheva-t-il en refermant le carnet dans un claquement sec.

Jezabel soutenait le regard du lord avec un air d'indifférence feinte, mais ne pouvait cacher le rose qui teintait peu à peu ses pommettes. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement de recul quand Cassandra se pencha vers lui, glissant ses mains le long de ses bras, ses lèvres venant caresser la peau de son cou, répétant dans un murmure:

- Ne pensez vous pas ?

- Avec vous... sans doute... hoqueta Jezabel en s'abandonnant. Avec vous... oui...

Dés lors les deux hommes ne prêtèrent plus la moindre attention au carnet, tombé au sol. Il s'était, dans sa chute, ouvert à une autre page, des croquis de mains sur celle ci aussi... Des mains beaucoup plus petites, plus abîmées, enserrant parfois le manche d'un poignard.


	7. ragoût JezCassian

**Personnage/Couple:** Cassian, Jezabel/Cassian

**Rating: **PG, pour quelques gros mots…

**Disclaimer :** Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "_Comte Cain_"…

**Note:** En supposant qu'il y a au QG de Delilah un réfectoire pour les cartes à jouer qui veulent y manger, ce qui ma foi me semble fort possible…

_Juste un gribouillage pour rappeler que je suis pas morte..._

0o.

Ya pas à dire: y a pas grand-chose qui égale le plaisir de manger quand on a faim. Tu attaques ta gamelle avec cérémonie et prends le temps de savourer la première bouchée. C'est peut-être pas de la grande cuisine mais après une journée de boulot tu boufferais n'importe quoi. Et puis, franchement, c'est pas dégueulasse. C'est même carrément bon. En cet instant précis, tu n'as plus qu'un seul rêve: pouvoir finir tranquillement ton assiette sans être dérangé.

Bien sûr, depuis le premier jour de ta putain de vie, aucun de tes rêves ne s'est jamais réalisé et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Ton voisin de droite - ce vieux rat puant l'égout qui s'occupe de l'armurerie- t'envoie dans les côtes un complice coup de son coude osseux.

- Dis-donc, court-sur-pattes, elle est folle de toi, ta bourgeoise, elle peut pas se passer de ta p'tite gueule!

- De quoi tu parles, connard ?

Il grogne et d'un coup de menton désigne une longue silhouette élégante de l'autre coté du réfectoire, en train d'échanger quelques mots avec un arcane mineur - sans doute pour lui demander où tu es… De dos, pour l'instant il ne peut pas te voir, mais il va se retourner…

- Bordeeeeel !

Mais tes nerfs sont solides, tu ne cèdes pas à la panique, tu sais que tu peux encore te tirer d'affaire... Tes sens se mettent automatiquement en alerte, à la recherche d'une issue: l'assiette de ton nauséabond voisin est encore à moitié pleine, mais ton voisin de gauche racle désespérément le fond de la sienne avec sa cuillère. Pas le temps d'avoir des remords.

- T'as encore faim, Gus' ? Tiens, prends ma part.

Le grand roux aux favoris hirsutes te regarde d'un air abrutit.

- Tu me passes ta part ?

- Oui, je te la donne, j'insiste. Je te la donne, mais à une seule condition: tu vas la manger loin d'ici, là bas, sur l'autre table - et tu prends ton assiette vide aussi.

Il semble hésiter un instant -s'il avait été rusé, il t'aurait peut-être soupçonné de vouloir l'empoisonner, mais tu sais avec certitude qu'il ne l'est pas…- puis prend ta gamelle et s'éloigne en marmonnant:

- J'te jure, y en a qui sont pas bien, par ici…

Juste à temps. Ton ravissant supérieur s'approche justement de toi en slalomant entre les cartes à jouer absorbés par leur souper. Tu essuies rapidement tes lèvres du revers de la manche, puis tes doigts sur ton pantalon, et attrape une tranche de pain caoutchouteux et l'attaque à belle dents juste quand il arrive à ta hauteur. Quand il pose sa main sur ton épaule, tu fais mine de ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

- Changement de programme, Cassian, on part pour Reading par le train de 10h42. Dés que tu as fini de manger prends quelques affaires et rejoint moi dans mon bureau.

Tu te lèves en arrachant un dernier morceau de ce pain dégueulasse.

- Ch'est bon, j'arrive tout d'chuite, j'ai fini -tu avales- De toute manière y avait rien de bon à bouffer ce soir.

Un court instant, un merveilleux sourire bienveillant illumine son visage. Juste un instant, puis il tourne les talons.

Alors que tu quittes le réfectoire à sa suite, ton estomac hurle au scandale. "Oh, ta gueule !" réplique ton cœur, béatement vautré dans la tendresse de son sourire de gosse.

Quand même, c'est pas de chance ! Pour une fois qu'il y avait du ragoût de mouton et que tu arrivais à temps pour obtenir quelques morceaux de viande…


	8. attitude Jezabel

**Personnage/Couple:** Jezabel, Jezabel/Cassian

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer :** Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "_Comte Cain_"…

_Ecrit en novembre 2008 pour la __**mangeuse de temps**__, sur le prompt "une question d'attitude"_

0o.

Chaque matin, une fois habillé, en achevant de se brosser les cheveux, Jezabel faisait ses gammes devant le miroir en pied de sa commode.

Faire ses gammes, vraiment, c'était cela. Tout comme Owl qui, après avoir accordé son violon, s'assurait avec une appréhension feinte qu'il connaissait bien le doigté de chaque note, Jezabel vérifiait dans son reflet qu'il maniait au mieux toutes les attitudes dont il pourrait avoir besoin dans la journée.

Il ne s'agissait pas que de simple expression de visage, c'était tout le corps qui devait jouer pour donner vie à chacune de ses personnalités factices...

Il commençait pas la plus simple et, oh, sa préférée. Il arrondit un peu le dos, et les épaules, rentra légèrement la tête, comme une tortue timide, mais curieuse, et, avec un regard de pure innocence, accorda à son reflet un sourire sincère, simple, niais, ne pouvant inspirer que condescendance -et confiance.

Ansell Allen. C'était sur le visage de ce candide médecin qu'il avait appris cette expression. Il l'avait observé des mois durant avant de l'éliminer et d'usurper son identité.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment reposant à jouer les imbéciles heureux...

Puis il passa aux choses sérieuses.

Il se redresse sur toute sa hauteur, éleva le menton, froid, granitique, et tenta d'imiter le regard de son père. La copie n'était pas mauvaise. Glaciale. Mais jamais parfaite... Chaque matin, il s'entraînait longtemps en ne faisant que l'approcher...

On tambourina à la porte.  
- Doctor ! C'est bon, vous êtes beau, là. Faudrait peut-être se dépêcher si on veut pas y passer la journée...  
- Un instant, Cassian ! Un instant !  
Il devait finir ses gammes...

En revenant à son reflet, il croisa le regard d'un jeune homme perdu, traqué; désespéré et résigné. Dès qu'il relâchait son attention, cette expression méprisable revenait au fond de ses yeux. Il la chassa avec agacement.

Pressé par le temps, il se décida à finir tout de suite avec deux autres des notes les plus essentielles. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et posa sa brosse à cheveux sur la table de chevet. Inclinant savamment la tête, laissant retomber quelques mèches de cheveux devant son visage avec une précision calculée, il entrouvrit les lèvres, les yeux à demi fermés, les membres souples, languide... Les femmes qui tombaient dans ses bras pouvaient être des alliées précieuses.

Enfin il acheva par celle qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, son attitude par défaut, celle que chacun lui connaissait ici. Beaucoup même croyait que c'était son expression naturelle... Les pieds bien ancré dans le sol, chaque articulation légèrement fléchie, chaque muscle légèrement bandé, immobile mais prêt au mouvement, dangereux, animal, comme le serpent qui se replie avant de frapper à la vitesse de l'éclair, il inclina un peu la tête et adressa à son reflet un regard agressif et sauvage. Il se faisait presque peur à lui même...

Satisfait, il noua ses cheveux, resserra sa cravate et pris sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise.  
Quand il sorti enfin de sa chambre, Cassian, assis sur une commode, sauta prestement à terre avec une souplesse féline et lui adressa un léger froncement de sourcil accompagné d'un sourire bienveillant.  
- Heureusement qu'on est pas pressés, hein ?

Puérilité et maturité entremêlées dans un regard. Il tourna les talons et Jezabel, avant de le suivre, l'observa un instant de dos, alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir d'un pas traînant. Sa démarche alliait grâce et vulgarité de façon troublante, et le médecin se demanda soudain combien d'heure l'assassin avait bien pu passer devant le miroir pour acquérir ce charme incongru et négligé – à moins, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, que ses attitudes puissent être naturelles...


	9. exquis arcanes

**Personnages:** les arcanes majeurs

**Rating : **PG

**Disclaimer : **Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"…

écrit en janvier 2009 pour mon petit frère, qui voulait des arcanes faisant un **cadavre exquis** ...bon d'accord, le cadavre exquis a été inventé par les surréalistes, donc la demande en elle-même est porteuse d'anachronisme... Mais... comment dire... C'est du crack XD Un gros n'importe quoi, vraiment... Vous êtes prévenus...

(grumbl, et bien sûre voilà ma mise en page foutue en l'air... J'ai essayé de l'arranger comme j'ai pu, je sais, c'est moche mais je ne voyais pas comment faire mieux -.-)

Oo.

_Le récepteur membranaire…_

… _vivait dans la forêt…_

… _entouré de pâles vierges. _

_Il composait des symphonies …_

… _en l'honneur de St Sébastien…_

…_et étudiait l'effet de l'insuline…_

… _sur les petits moutons…_

… _et les jeunes filles atteintes de chlorose._

_Un jour qu'il accordait son alto favori… _

… _son regard fut attiré par un jeune homme à demi nu…_

… _dans un état d'hypothermie manifeste…_

… _qui agonisait à terre, les intestins éparpillés alentours._

_Il entreprit alors de prélever son coeur pour en faire une amulette…_

… _qu'il cacha dans un étui à violon._

_Et puisque le reste du corps était encore utilisable, il décida d'en profiter…_

… _pour prélever son hypophyse…_

… _afin d'en extraire les hormones de croissance..._

… _pour son petit amoureux, mais après tout ça ne nous regarde pas…_

_Qui est amoureux de qui ?_

_Qui est amoureux de moi ?_

_Je doute qu'on parle de vous Gladstone. _

_Si tant est que vous ayez un problème _

_d'hormones, je crains que ce soit plutôt dans_

_le sens de l'excès que de la carence…_

_La relation que j'entretiens avec mon homme de main est purement professionnelle !_

_C'est un aveu Disraeli. On pourrait garder ce papier pour vous faire chanter…_

_Dites, et si on continuait à jouer ?_

_Personne ne vous demande _

_votre avis sur mes hormones, _

_vieil impuissant !_

- Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! s'interrompit Alexis. J'exige que quelqu'un m'apporte cette feuille qui circule depuis tout à l'heure !


	10. métal Jez, Riff

**Personnages: **Jezabel, Riff

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer : **Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"

100 mots

_Ecrit en juin 2009, lors d'un **arbre à drabble**, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurence, la phrase 'Rien de tel qu'un bout de métal pour vous terrifier un homme viril' _

-

Rien de tel qu'un bout de métal pour vous terrifier un homme viril. Du moins c'est ce que l'expérience avait appris à Jezabel, mais on trouve toujours des exceptions, des cas à part, c'est ce qui fait le charme de ce vaste monde... Et ce satané colosse blond semblait bien être une exception. Même la froide lame d'un scalpel acéré posée contre cou le laissait impassible. Même quand le fil entamait légèrement sa peau, juste un peu, juste pour jouer, le médecin n'arrivait rien à arracher d'autre du regard de Riffel qu'un vague mépris et une touche d'exaspération. C'était horripilant.


	11. désintéressé Jez, Cassian

**Personnages, couple: **Jezabel, Jezabel/Cassian

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer : **Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"

**Timeline:** fin de Castrato

_Ecrit en juillet 2009, lors d'un __**arbre à drabble**__, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurence, la phrase 'Viendra-t-il un jour /la/ chercher ?' _

**SPOIL Castrato (God Child vol.5)**

**-**

Viendra-t-il un jour le chercher ?

Cassian, en partant, lui a promis qu'il reviendrait pour lui, mais le fera-t-il ? Jezabel en doute fort. L'assassin n'a tout simplement aucune raison de tenir parole -si ce n'est un vague sentiment de loyauté, et encore-, et une multitude de raisons de ne pas le faire : il l'a rejeté, méprisé, il a laissé Gladstone l'humilier. Il l'a regardé agoniser avec indifférence - feinte, ô combien difficilement feinte ! C'est plus que suffisant.

Jezabel en est certain: Cassian ne reviendra pas.

Il le sait, il l'a suffisamment répété: l'amour désintéressé, ça n'existe pas.


	12. chaton Jezabel

**Personnages: **Jezabel, Cassian

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer : **Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"

100 mots

_Ecrit en octobre 2009, lors d'un __**arbre à drabble**__, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurrence, la phrase '/Je/ pourrais prendre des chatons à la place ?'_

_-_

- Tu pourrais prendre un chaton à la place... proposa Cassian.

Le médecin, continuant à triturer nerveusement le collier de chien désormais inutile, mis un peu de temps avant de répondre d'une voix sépulcrale:

- A quoi bon ? Lui aussi il finira par mourir un jour...

- Ouai, tout les animaux meurent un jour, mais au moins ils auront vécus heureux, tenta Cassian d'une voix douce.

- Mais pourquoi ? sanglota soudain Jezabel. C'est trop injuste !

Cassian le pris dans ses bras, songeant que ce même homme avait, quelques heures plus tôt, assassiné huit personnes dont deux après les avoir cruellement torturées...


	13. mort Cassian

**Personnage: **Cassian

**Rating :** PG-13

**Disclaimer : **Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"

100 mots

_Ecrit en octobre 2009, lors d'un **arbre à drabble**, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurence, la phrase 'il avait vraiment cru mourir à ce moment là' _

**SPOIL Castrato (God Child vol.5)**

-

Il avait vraiment cru mourir à ce moment là. Et lui, qui prétendait n'avoir jamais eu peur de la mort ; que ni le sang ni l'odeur des cadavres n'écœuraient plus depuis longtemps ; lui qui disait parfois, fanfaronnant un brin, "La camarde ? Moi, j'bosse avec..." ; qui l'avait donnée si souvent, cette mort devenue banale, indifférente ; il eut peur. Une peur indescriptible, un désespoir sans fond. La Mort. Jamais il ne l'avait sentie aussi réelle, aussi palpable. Elle lui transperçait la poitrine, lui emplissait la bouche, l'étouffait. Elle le serrait dans ses bras, lui donnant envie de vivre encore, plus que jamais...


	14. faute Alexis, Augusta

**Personnages, couple: **Alexis, Augusta/Alexis

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer : **Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"

100 mots

_Ecrit en octobre 2009, lors d'un **arbre à drabble**, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurrence, les mots 'c'est /sa/ faute si elle est dans cet état'_

**SPOIL Godless (God Child vol.8)**

-

"C'est ma faute si elle est dans cet état..." songeait Alexis face au regard vide de sa soeur, moitié caché par les mèches désordonnées de ses longs cheveux blanchis prématurément. "Ma faute à moi. Et celle de Cain.", et les remords se mêlaient aux souvenirs sensuels, et cette haine contre lui même se retournait vers son fils... Il la quittait, le cœur vidé, bouleversé, derrière son masque de lord impassible.

Augusta le regardait quitter l'asile psychiatrique, courbé sous le poids de sa culpabilité, laissait échapper un rire hystérique, et songeait fièrement "C'est ma faute si il est dans cet état !"


	15. dispute JezCassian

**Personnages, couple: **Cassian et Jezabel

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **Delilah et tout ses membres appartiennent à Kaori Yuki, auteure de "Comte Cain"

_Je proposais d'écrire des ruptures ou des disputes de couples,_ **Kaorulabelle** _m'a demandé du Jezabel/Cassian... Je n'en suis pas très fière : ça n'a ni début, ni fin, aucun sens... et j'ai la flemme d'essayer de faire mieux..._

environ 480 mots

ooo

Le crachat atteignit Jezabel à la joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste vif en se retournant. Son regard était terrifiant et son ton glacial quand il articula :

- _Comment... oses-tu _!

Les yeux sombres de Cassian n'exprimaient pas moins de fureur que ceux de son supérieur et il n'eut pas une hésitation, pas une crainte avant de répliquer abruptement:

- Comme vous avez l'air d'aimer l'humiliation et de comprendre que ça, j'ai pensé que c'était un bon moyen de vous faire comprendre que non, notre discussion est pas terminée !

Une nouvelle fois, une fois de trop, Cassian avait supplié Jezabel de profiter d'une occasion qui s'offrait à eux pour fuir avec lui, pour fuir le sadisme de son père, la perversité de Lord Gladstone, la vie d'assassin... Une fois de plus Jezabel avait refusé, donnant quelques explications philosophiques absurdes pour couper court à toute discussion.

Et cette fois-ci Cassian s'était emporté, son ton avait monté. Jezabel lui avait ordonné de se taire puis avait tourné les talons en lâchant :

"Cette discussion est terminée Cassian, je n'ai pas une seconde de plus à perdre à écouter vociférer un nain stupide et irrespectueux !"

Cassian lui avait craché au visage.

Jezabel tremblait de rage, dominant son homme de main de toute sa hauteur.

- Cette fois-ci... cette fois tu vas trop loin !

Un scalpel apparut dans sa main en un éclair, comme par magie. Cassian tira un couteau par réflexe.

Jezabel se jeta sur lui.

Cassian frappa.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Il avait agit sous la colère et par gestes automatiques. Il reprit ses esprits une seconde plus tard. Du sang coulait dans son oeil droit depuis une profonde entaille au sommet de sa tempe, faite par la lame aiguisée d'un scalpel. Il laissa tomber son poignard à terre et se précipita vers le médecin qui haletait, recroquevillé au sol, la main gauche crispé sur son flanc droit, sa chemise se teintant doucement de sang.

Quand il posa une main sur son épaule, Jezabel tenta de le frapper de son scalpel, mais Cassian bloqua son geste et lui tordit le poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son arme. En même temps il s'excusait d'une voix sincère et paniquée :

- Je suis désolé ! Oh, bon sang docteur, je suis tellement désolée, je voulais pas ! Ca va ? Ca va aller ?

- Le... foie... diagnostiqua Jezabel. Je crois que... tu m'as touché au foie...

- Ca... ça va alors... Un foie, ça se change facilement, pas vrai docteur ? Vos confrères y vous en mettrons un autre... C'est vous aussi, vous vous êtes jeté sur mon couteau ! Vous vouliez encore mourir, espèce d'idiot ?

Jezabel eut un sourire crispé.

Oui, il lui serait doux de mourir de la lame de Cassian. C'était la fuite qui lui serait le plus agréable...


	16. carnaval Cassandra, Jez

**Personnages, couple: **Cassandra Gladstone, Jezabel

**Rating :** PG - 13

_Ecrit en __août 2010__, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. Ici, les mots 'Je te crois sur parole'_

100 mots

Et attention... c'est débile.

ooo

- Croyez-moi sur parole, susurrait le lord à son oreille. Si l'idée peut vous paraître étrange au premier abord, je vous assure que bientôt vous aussi vous adorerez ce délicieux passe-temps.

Jezabel avait accepté pour avoir la paix - et également parce que l'idée de se trouver pour une fois de l'autre coté de la lanière de cuir ne lui semblait pas totalement inintéressante.

Pourtant, une fois le jeu fini, il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait d'excitant ou même d'amusant dans le fait de fouetter de jeunes adolescents nus dans une cave, affublés de masques de carnaval...


	17. frère Jezabel

**Personnages, couple: **Jezabel, Cain

**Spoil éventuel : **vaguement le tome 7 de God Child ?

_Ecrit en septembre 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurrence, les mots 'son frère'_

100 mots

ooo

Son frère était devenu son obsession à l'instant où il avait appris son existence. Ce jeune demi-frère qu'il n'avait pour l'instant vu qu'en photographie et de qui il ne savait rien lui était soudain apparut comme l'unique cause de tous ses maux.

C'était si simple ainsi : il pouvait continuer à aimer aveuglément son père malgré toutes les souffrances, tous les coups, toutes les trahisons, il lui suffisait de reporter toute sa colère, toute sa haine désespérée sur ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur lui, l'enfant légitime.

Quoi de plus naturel pour un bâtard que de haïr le "bon fils" ?


	18. mère Maria S, Jezabel

**Personnages, couple: **Jezabel, Maria Stanford

**Rating :** PG - 13 pour violence

**Timeline/spoil : **Bloody Maria, vol. 4 God Child

100 mots

_Ecrit en septembre 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. Ici, les mots 'Je t'aime, je suis ta mère. Alors pourquoi ne veux tu pas de moi ?'_

ooo

- Je t'aime, je suis ta mère ! Alors pourquoi ne veux tu pas de moi ? Pourquoi Théodore ? Pourquoi veux-tu fuir maman !

Toujours les même cris hystériques. Les mêmes coups désespérés de couteau de peintre...

Jezabel la laisse faire, observant la scène en retrait. Il n'intervient que quand la victime tente de s'échapper à sa folie meurtrière - cela n'arrive que rarement car il prend soin de verser quelques drogues abrutissantes dans le verre des jeunes hommes lors du dîner.

Il aime observer Maria, il aime la voir tuer pour satisfaire son amour tordu.  
Il se sent si proche de sa folie.


	19. finalement JezCassian

**Personnages/couple:** Cassian/Jezabel

**SPOIL :** dernier tome de God Child !

100 mots

_Ecrit en septembre 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. Ici, les mots 'Se pourrait-il que... ?'_

Un peu de niaiserie dark, ça faisait longtemps...

ooo

_Se pourrait-il que..._

Alors qu'il repose entre les bras de l'homme dont il n'espérait plus le retour, Jezabel se demande...

_Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompé ?_

Déjà sa vue se trouble et les traits du visage qui le contemple se brouillent.

_Cassian... Je ne pensais pas compter tant pour toi..._

Et il se dit que peut-être il a cherché trop loin. Peut-être que le bonheur était plus proche qu'il ne le croyait...

_Est-ce que l'amour existe, finalement ?_

Trop tard.  
S'il existait une chance de vivre heureux avec cet homme, il vient de la gâcher.


	20. vider Jezabel

**Personnage: **Dr. Jezabel Disraeli

**Rating :** PG - 13 pour... Jezabel ?

100 mots

_Ecrit en novembre 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. Ici, les mots 'vider un corps humain'_

Oo.

Vider un corps humain de ses entrailles putrescibles est la première étape à la création d'une _deadly-doll_. Bien des médecins deliliens considèrent cela comme en-dessous de leurs compétences et laissent cette tâche ingrate à quelques cartes à jouer infirmiers.

Pas surprenant, songe Jezabel avec un sourire condescendant, qu'aucun n'ait réussi à créer de poupée de chair aussi réussie que la sienne : l'opération, bien que simple, doit être menée avec un soin infini dont un subalterne ne saurait être capable. Et puis, ajoute-t-il en plongeant avec bonheur ses mains dans un abdomen ouvert, pourquoi se priver d'un tel plaisir !


	21. idiot JezCassian

Personnages, couple: Cassian/Jezabel

100 mots

_Ecrit en novembre 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. Ici, les mots 'Pour aimer cet idiot'_

Et en effet, le terme "masochiste" n'existait pas à l'époque de l'histoire... me pardonnerez vous cet anachronisme ? 

Oo.

Pour aimer cet idiot masochiste il devait vraiment être lui même encore plus idiot et masochiste. Cassian avait beau se le répéter et rire amèrement, cela n'y changeait rien. Le docteur Disraeli continuait à l'émouvoir comme il n'avait pas été ému depuis longtemps.

La dernière fois qu'il avait aimé, ça s'était très mal fini. Il pensait en avoir tiré des leçons : ne faire confiance à personne, ne plus jamais s'imaginer qu'une femme normale puisse éprouver des sentiments pour un _freak_. Ne plus tomber amoureux d'une femme normale.

Mais merde, ça ne voulait pas dire tomber amoureux d'un homme complètement cinglé !


	22. organes Jezabel, Cassian

**Personnages : **Jezabel, Cassian

**Rating : ** PG-13 pour Jezabel les mains dans les organes...

100 mots

_Ecrit en décembre 2010, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble. **_Accroche :__'sa vessie'_

Oo.

"Sa vessie, son estomac et son colon peuvent encore servir quelques mois" remarqua le docteur Disraeli devant l'abdomen ouvert de sa poupée de chair "Mais il va falloir que tu me trouves un foie, un ou deux reins, un pancréas, un coeur et deux poumons d'ici demain. Si tu pouvais aussi te procurer une paire d'yeux, une rate et un intestin grêle... Des ovaires et un utérus seraient un luxe inutile : elle ne s'en servirait pas..."

Cassian se gratta la tête.

"Vous voulez pas plutôt juste que je vous ramène un cadavre de bonne femme et vous vous servez dedans ?"


	23. insuffisant JezCassian

**Personnages/Couple : **Cassian/Jezabel

100 mots

**spoil tome 8 de God Child**

_Ecrit en janvier 2011, lors d'un _**arbre à drabbles. **_Accroche '__Je suis venu te chercher. Je croyais - j'espérais - ça devrait suffire, non ?' _

Oo.

Je suis venu te chercher. Je croyais - j'espérais - ça devait suffire, non ?

Non.

C'était pas encore assez pour toi.

Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fallu que je fasse de plus ?

J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver la tienne. J'ai supporté que tu me donnes le corps de l'homme que je haïssais le plus. Le corps que tu désirais. J'ai vécu planqué dans les égouts comme un rat. Je suis revenu te chercher.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire de plus, Jezabel ?

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire pour que tu ne sois pas assez salaud pour te tuer dans mes bras ?


	24. danse JezCassian

**Personnages/Couple :**Jezabel, Cassian (JezabelCassian)

100 mots

_Ecrit en juin 2011, lors d'un _**arbre à drabbles. **_Accroche : "laisser Shuri seule à jouer de ses lame" _

Oo.

Il laisse Cassian seul à jouer de ses lames.

En retrait, il le laisse se battre sans intervenir. Pas parce qu'il estime qu'une arcane n'a pas à s'abaisser à ces tâches, pas parce qu'il ne veut pas risquer de se décoiffer ou de déchirer ses vêtements.

Pas uniquement.

Il le laisse se battre seul parce qu'il aime contempler le spectacle de l'éclat argenté des lames qui volent.

Il aime le voir, son petit assassin, son acrobate, le voir esquiver, sauter, frapper ; il aime voir bouger ce minuscule corps de fauve, rapide, souple, précis.

Il aime sa danse mortelle.

Singulièrement belle.


	25. foie Jezabel, Merediana

**Personnages/Couple :**Jezabel, Merediana

100 mots

**spoil **de "_La Marque du bélier rouge_"

_Ecrit en juin 2011, lors d'un _**arbre à drabbles. **_Accroche '"C'est déjà la quatrième fois" _

Oo.

C'est déjà le quatrième foie que je m'apprête à lui transplanter depuis sa résurrection.

J'attribue leur dégradation rapide à la lourdeur du traitement que je dois lui administrer pour ralentir sa décomposition. Je suis d'ailleurs satisfait de son efficacité : sa peau et ses muscles sont restés en très bon état. Aucune nécrose.

Outre son foie, ce qui me préoccupe est son psychisme.

Son esprit auparavant vierge commence à s'entacher des sentiments les plus communs.

Même sachant cette évolution inévitable, cela m'attriste de voir un sujet aussi réussi devenir sur-émotif... Quelle joie ce doit-être de vivre sans connaître l'amour !


	26. tout GladstoneJezabel

**Personnages/Couple :** Lord Gladstone/Jezabel (et si on veut on peut voir derrière du Jezabel/Cassian ou encore du Jezabel/Alexis à sens unique - j'avoue, je pensais plus à Alexis en l'écrivant...)

100 mots

_Ecrit en juin 2011, lors d'un _**arbre à drabbles. **_Accroche : "Le moindre de ses attouchements réveille en lui des désirs qu'il ignorait. Il sait tout de lui."_

Oo.

Le moindre de ses attouchements réveille en lui des désirs qu'il ignorait.

- Je sais tout de toi, lui rappelle l'abject lord au creux de l'oreille, en effleurant sa joue.

Jezabel frissonne et ne sait si c'est de dégout ou de plaisir.

Oui, il sait tout de lui.

Il sait combien il est seul.

Il sait combien il brûle de sentir les mains d'un homme sur son corps - mais _pas cet homme ci_ !

Il sait combien il est faible. Il sait qu'il ne lui résistera pas

Il sait que la corps du jeune médecin sera sien - mais pas son âme, jamais.


	27. souris GladstoneZoé

**Personnages/Couple :**Zoé Lord Gladstone (Gladstone/Leroy ; Gladstone/Jezabel ; Gladstone/Cain)

(mais si, Zoé, voyons, rappelez-vous : ce travesti au service de Cassandra Gladstone, un personnage figuratif qui dure... quoi ? environ cinq pages... Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je l'aime autant ^^u)

100 mots

**Timeline/spoil : **Castrato, tome 5 de God Child

_Ecrit en juin 2011, lors d'un _**arbre à drabbles. **_Accroche : "dès que son seigneur en aura fini avec son corps" _

Oo.

Dès que mon seigneur en aura fini avec le corps sans intérêt de ce petit cockney blond, il reviendra à moi, j'en suis sûr... Je suis son préféré...

Ou peut-être entre temps s'attardera-t-il sur le grand corps maigre de ce médecin... Mais ce ne sera pour lui qu'un passe temps !

Si il met dans son lit ce jeune comte aux yeux verts et dorés, peut-être jouera-t-il quelques temps avec lui aussi, mais seulement comme un chat joue avec une souris...

Ensuite, il reviendra à moi. Moi je vaux plus, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis plus qu'une souris pour lui... Je crois...


	28. miroir Cassian

**Personnages/Couple : **Cassian (Jezabel/Casian, Cassandra/Jezabel)

100 mots

**Timeline/SPOIL : Castrato, tome 5 de God Cild**

_Ecrit en juin 2011, lors d'un _**arbre à drabbles. **_Accroche "quand elle croise son reflet dans une glace, elle ne se reconnaît jamais "_

Je m'aperçois après coup que ce drabble ressemble beaucoup au deuxième texte de ce recueil, en plus pessimiste et moins indulgent (plus de 4 ans, déjà, entre ces deux minifics !)

Oo.

Quand je croise son reflet dans la glace, je ne me reconnais jamais.

Ce visage d'aristocrate, ce regard arrogant, ces mains qui n'ont jamais travaillé...

Ca n'est pas moi.

Peu importe la rééducation, peu importe le temps, peu importe la reconnaissance que je te dois, peu importe tes « il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens ! », tes « n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? », peu importe sa beauté, peu importe tes gémissements de plaisir quand je glisse ses mains sur toi.

Ca n'est pas moi.

Ce corps ne sera jamais moi.

Je suis vraiment mort ce soir là. Tué par lui, contre toi.


	29. train Jezabel, Cassian

**Personnages/Couple : **Jezabel, Cassian

100 mots

**Timeline/SPOIL : **Castrato, tome 5 de God Cild

_Ecrit en août 2011, lors d'un _**arbre à drabbles. **_Accroche " __Il ne se retourna pas. Pas une seule fois.__ "_

ooo

Tu ne te retournes pas. Pas une seule fois, avant de disparaître dans la foule - et de monter dans un train ?

J'aurais du courir plus vite - ou peut-être...

Ai-je pu me tromper ?  
J'ai peu dormi ces derniers temps.. Une brève hallucination …

Cassian.

Etait-ce toi ?

Dans quel direction part ce train ?  
Es-tu monté dedans ?

Etait-ce vraiment toi ?

Cassian...

Ignoble nabot ingrat, tu aurais poussé l'insolence jusqu'à venir me bousculer en plein jour, dans la foule, sur le quai d'une gare, ramasser mon chapeau, me le rendre et repartir sans un mot ?

A quel point me hais-tu pour me faire ça ?


	30. visage Cassian

**Personnages/Couple :** Cassian, Jezabel

100 mots

**Timeline/SPOIL : **Castrato, tome 5 de God Cild

_Ecrit en avril 2012, lors d'un _**arbre à drabbles. **_Accroche " rien que de voir son propre visage - qui n'est plus vraiment le sien - lui est insupportable"_

(Oui, c'est au moins le troisième texte que j'écris exactement sur le même sujet... mais avec un phrase d'accroche comme ça comment pouvais-je résister ?)

ooo

Voir son propre visage - qui n'est plus vraiment le sien – lui est insupportable. Il pensait qu'il lui suffirait d'éviter les miroirs, mais il découvre sans cesse son reflet là où il n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant, la moindre vitre, la moindre flaque d'eau... Chaque fois qu'il croise le regard de cet homme- son propre regard- une violente nausée de haine lui déchire le ventre et lui donne envie de hurler de rage.  
Même son ombre, trop grande, le répugne.  
Alors il marche dans l'obscurité des égouts, les yeux baissés devant lui, l'attention fixée sur la seule chose qui compte encore. Jezabel.


End file.
